


Сделка

by synant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Out of Character, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Наруто приехал на сделку.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Чуйства, много.
> 
> «Симфония» — реально существующая круизная яхта, только называется она “Symphony Moderna”.
> 
> Как это прекрасно вернуться к ним десять лет спустя...

Был конец января.

Наруто только приехал в Токио, а настроение уже было ни к чёрту, ведь перед отъездом он успел поругаться с Джирайей и наговорить всякого, а затем громко хлопнуть дверью.

Ему было стыдно — ведь он уже давно не подросток, чтобы так импульсивно реагировать на слова Джирайи. В конце концов, он мог просто проигнорировать нотации старика о том, что сделка на «Симфонии» может пройти без него, ведь в отличие от самого Наруто у Джирайи был немалый опыт ведения бизнеса, когда он вступил на этот путь всего пять лет назад.

Ему предстоял неблизкий путь от автобусного парка до пункта назначения. Хотя он был не прочь пройтись неспешным шагом по ночному Токио, получасовая прогулка поможет ему собраться с мыслями. Но чем ближе он подходил к Минато-сити, тем мрачнее становился.

Наруто криво усмехнулся, с горечью осознав иронию, ведь так звали его отца — Минато, — которого он никогда не видел. Возможно, это была одной из причин, почему Джирайя не хотел, чтобы он ехал один, ведь тот в связи со здоровьем не мог сопровождать его.

Даже будучи преемником крупного бизнеса, Наруто не кичился деньгами и, хоть путь от Киото до Токио был неблизкий, в большинстве случаев предпочитал добираться на своей машине. Парковочное место с автобусной станцией, по словам его лучшего друга Кибы, было одно из самых безопасных — хотя когда это он беспокоился о сохранности своей машины.

Он чертыхнулся, поскользнувшись на заледеневшей луже; к счастью, та была слишком мала, чтобы Наруто успел хоть как-то отреагировать. Поправив на шее оранжевый шарф, он окинул взглядом открывшуюся взору набережную. Та оживленно мерцала, то тут, то там доносилась музыка.

Наруто шёл неспешно, оценивающе окинув «Симфонию» взглядом. В ней было ничего, чтобы могло привлечь взгляд — она была слишком бледной на фоне её соседей, и он вздохнул с облечением, ведь он не любил помпезность, вероятно, его собеседник тоже. По словам того же Кибы, последний круиз отправлялся в полпятого вечера, сейчас же на часах было почти восемь, что значило, что этот круиз особенный. Правда, он не исключал того факта, что яхта могла принадлежать его собеседнику, как и сам круизный бизнес.

— Узумаки-сан? — обращение выдернуло его из размышлений, и он перевёл взгляд на говорившего, поприветствовавшего его.

Он коротко кивнул в ответ.

— Идите за мной, пожалуйста, — тот махнул в сторону яхты и пошёл вперед, ни разу не обернувшись и не убедившись, что за ним следуют.

Наруто хмыкнул. Персонал был хорошо обучен; ни одного лишнего движения и слова. Правда, эта вычурность раздражала. Лучше бы он болтал без умолку.

Преодолев трап, он почти сразу оказался на главной палубе и тут же поёжился, порывы ветра едва не сносили с ног, он боялся представить, что же творится на верхней. Но мёрзнуть ему не дали, открыв дверь, как он понял, в мастер-каюту, вероятно, единственную не предназначенную для гостей круиза.

В каюте было тепло, и Наруто расстегнул пальто, но на предложение забрать его и повесить ответил отказом.

Его уже ждали, и стоило мельком пройтись по фигуре сидевшего к нему спиной мужчины, как Наруто замер, было в его чертах было что-то знакомое, и чертыхнулся про себя, что так и не узнал имя своего — вероятно — будущего партнёра по бизнесу.

Но стоило тому встать и повернуться к нему лицом, как все сомнения рассеялись, и единственное, чего он хотел — как можно скорее сбежать отсюда.

— Узумаки-сан, — низкий баритон, который Наруто мог узнать где угодно и когда угодно, заставил его гулко сглотнуть.

— Учиха-сан, — к счастью, голос не дрогнул. — Давно не виделись.

— Да, — коротко ответил Учиха. — Присаживайся.

От Наруто не ускользнуло то, что Учиха перешёл на менее официальный тон. Он сел, борясь с желанием сорвать пресловутый шарф, но под пристальным взглядом просто не мог пошевелиться. Этот шарф был подарком. Подарком Учихи, перед тем, как этот придурок уехал. Наруто чувствовал себя так, словно он девица на выданье, было невыносимо жарко.

— Джирайя-сама, — перешёл сразу к делу Наруто, вынимая бумаги из сумки и не разрывая зрительного контакта. В эту игру можно играть вдвоём, — говорил, что у вас есть предложение от которого мы не сможем отказаться. Десять тысяч экземпляров, 80 процентов от прибыли, я правильно понял?

Учиха окинул его взглядом и кивнул.

— Это почти даром, Учиха-сан. Я конечно рад, что издательство берёт такую маленькую ставку, но почему?

Учиха не ответил, лишь подозвал официанта и что-то произнёс, тот кивнул и молча удалился.

— Так уверен в успехе? — Наруто начал злиться, плюнув на весь официоз — этот придурок всегда легко выводил его из себя — и сдернул с себя шарф. Словно в замедленной съёмке, Наруто смотрел, как тот падает на пол, и тут же дернулся его поднять — и не он один.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда он схватил шарф. И Наруто резко поднял голову, понимая, что выдаёт себя с потрохами. Так хотелось увидеть реакцию Учихи, но лицо того ничего не выражало, он спокойно убрал руку и выпрямился.

Наруто мысленно застонал и влепил себе пощечину, тоже мысленно. Выпрямился, и, положив шарф к себе на колени, уже спокойно сказал:

— Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Так даже будет лучше, — «только вот для кого» — про себя закончил он, и рука сама потянулась к бумагам.

— Я знаю тебя, — наконец заговорил Учиха, — ты один из лучших агентов Джирайи, а теперь и его преемник. Ты тот, что никогда не отступится, особенно тогда, когда уверен в победе. Я просмотрел статистику за последние пять лет. Акции компании возросли, к тому же книги приносят немалый доход, сметаясь с прилавков почти мгновенно. Джирайя — автор номер один в стране, его книги цитируют все кому не лень. Его последний роман «Приди, приди, тактика» взлетел в рекордные сроки. Думаешь, я поверю, что книга не принесёт огромную прибыль? Двадцати процентов будет достаточно. К тому же меня совершенно не волнуют деньги.

— Это… — Наруто помедлил, подыскивая слова, взгляд зацепился за бумаги, что он держал в руке. — Что ж, я удивлен, что ты настолько осведомлён об успехах Джирайи. Если тебя и правда всё устраивает, потому что ни я, ни Джирайя ничего не имеем против такого расклада, то решено. Подпишешь?

На самом деле он хотел спросить о другом. Его последние слова ввели Наруто в смятение.

Нет, он не питал глупых надежд. Влюбленность в лучшего друга, который уехал, не сказав ни слова, была только его проблемой. Он никогда не говорил о ней и отшучивался, когда кто-то затрагивал его любовные дела. Даже слова о Сакуре скорее были привычкой, чем чем-то ещё. Ведь за много лет все привыкли, что Наруто Узумаки был по уши влюблён в Сакуру Харуно, а та, в свою очередь, была влюблена в Саске Учиху. Но времена изменились, и когда Наруто осознал всю глупость происходящего, было поздно. Саске исчез, хотя, может, оно было и к лучшему.

Но теперь, сидя здесь, напротив Саске, Наруто знал, что ничего не изменилось, его влюбленность никуда не делась.

Обмен подписями проходил молча. Свидетелей, положенных при подписи такого договора, не было, но Наруто знал, что это не проблема.

Когда с бумагами было покончено и они были надёжно убраны, подошёл официант и, поставив перед ним миску рамена, удалился.

Наруто моргнул.

— Я не заказывал.

По губам Саске скользнула улыбка.

— Конечно, добе, не заказывал. Его заказал я. Ешь.

Похоже, ему придётся заново учиться дышать. Дыши, Наруто, дыши.

— С-спасибо, — заикнувшись, поблагодарил он.

Миска рамена так и манила, но под пристальным взглядом есть было невозможно.

Саске поднялся, словно прочитав его мысли, и на секунду Наруто охватила паника. Как бы он ни хотел сбежать отсюда, ещё больше ему не хотелось, чтобы тот уходил.

— Я знал, что ты согласишься, — сказал Саске, остановившись совсем близко. Наруто вздрогнул от прикосновения, когда ладонь легла на плечо. До боли сжав в руке палочки, он подавил в себе желание повернуть голову. Рука едва ощутимо коснулась его шеи и тут же исчезла.

Дверь в каюту хлопнула.

Наруто остался один с полнейшим хаосом в голове.

Живот громко заурчал, и он, чертыхнувшись, принялся за еду.

Стоило ему разжевать, как он замер — Саске заказал его любимый — и палочки выпали из рук. Даже спустя столько времени он помнил. Хотелось тотчас сорваться с места и рвануть за Саске, но он остался на месте. Его глупые мечты и надежды здесь были ни при чём, для него он всё ещё оставался другом. Возможно, не лучшим, но…

Он быстро прикончил миску, но не чувствовал вкуса, хоть и знал, что рамен его любимый. Он только собирался встать из-за стола, как дверь отворилась снова, и Наруто не нужно было оборачиваться, что узнать, кто это.

Саске сел на своё место, от него пахло табаком и чем-то цитрусовым.

— Спасибо за еду, — поблагодарил Наруто, встретившись с Саске взглядом. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.

Ему не хотелось уходить, теперь нет. Хотелось о многом спросить: почему, как, зачем, но он молчал и вместо этого он поднялся, едва не снеся со стола миску.

Послышался едва слышный смешок, а затем Саске откинул голову назад и рассмеялся.

Наруто замер, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд. Такого Саске он видел не впервые, но это случалось так редко, что он и не помнил, когда это было.

Он очнулся лишь тогда, когда его рука едва не коснулась щеки Саске, и тут же отдёрнул руку, спрятав её в карман пальто и до боли сжав в кулак.

Наруто выдохнул с облегчением, когда тот отсмеялся, и нарочито буркнул:

— Ничего смешного, — он мог бы насупиться, но они уже давно не были детьми.

— Может быть, — согласился Саске. — Может быть. Я рад был тебя видеть, правда.

— И я, — сглотнув болезненный комок, ответил Наруто.

Это было правдой. Болезненной, но правдой.

Он поднялся, схватив портфель и, не оглядываясь, вышел.

За дверью стало легче дышать, перед глазами всё плыло, но он не обратил на это внимание и уверенно направился к трапу. И просчитался, когда его потянуло назад.

Его подхватили чьи-то руки, и Наруто распахнул глаза, даже не осознав, что закрыл их.

Ему помогли подняться, и всего лишь на мгновение он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом рук на пояснице, но ничто не было вечно.

— Ты забыл шарф, — на шею и правда опустился теплый материал.

Наруто не знал, что сказать, только смотрел на его лицо, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд. Он знал, что отпираться нет смысла. Только слепой идиот не поймёт, что он…

Это было выше его сил.

Нужно бежать. Как можно дальше. И больше никогда, никогда не…

Додумать он не успел, потому что вдруг Саске оказался слишком близко и, крепко обхватив за талию, притянул его к себе.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмущаться и вырываться не было сил.

— Забираю часть своей сделки. Меня не волнуют деньги, Наруто. Меня волнуешь ты. И, может быть, я вижу то, что хочу, но я попробую.

— Попробуешь что? — Наруто нахмурился, отодвигаясь. Его слова…

— Это, — все мысли разлетелись в одно мгновение. В голове было пусто.

Губы Саске ощущались теплыми и на вкус — как апельсин.

Они смеялись. На Токио падал снег.


End file.
